Kinogu, Kinogu, and Harris
by Bookie1
Summary: How many earth-shattering things could happen in one day in the lives of employees of a law firm in Tokyo? Just wait and see. KaiOC TysonOC and KyoujuOC Please R&R Chapter 3 UP!
1. The Arrival

Hello Everyone! I'm back, finally, after my hiatus, and I've decided to start a new fic about one day of love and life and lawyers in Tokyo. There will not be yaoi or yuri or fruity stuff, but there will be SWEARING, and lots of it, along with adult situations! So I recommend that little kids do not read this fic. Here I go:  
  
i"If you judge people, you have no time to love them." Mother Teresai  
  
bKinogu, Kinogu, and Harrisb Chapter 1: The Arrival 8:00-8:30 a.m.  
  
"FUCK!" His first day of work, and he was going to be late! 21- year- old Kai Hiwatari, former world champion beyblader, looked at his watch as he hurried down a busy Tokyo street in the rain. Surrounded by a sea of umbrellas, he had already almost poked his eye out about 2 times as other people rushed the other way. "Stupid frigging alarm clock! If it weren't for that, I could've taken the train!" he muttered angrily under his breath as he finally entered a large building, totally soaked. The inside halls were marble, and he stared at them speculatingly as he wrung out his jacket and fluffed his hair.  
  
10 mins later- Floor 28, at last. He walked in the giant wood doors to find a iveryi expansive office area. There were several hallways leading down to what he supposed were offices and meeting rooms, but in the middle of all this there was a large desk. Kinogu, Kinogu, and Harris was in gold lettering on the wall behind it. A little overwhelmed, Kai finally worked up enough courage to approach a young black-haired woman sitting at the desk.  
  
"Hello, um. Kan-san desu ka?" he looked at the nameplate that rested beside her computer, telephone and numerous piles of paper bALYSSA KANb. She looked up from typing at the keyboard, and Kai found himself staring into the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He was about to get lost in them, when she blinked, and gave him a little smile as her cheeks reddened a bit. "Hai. Konnichiwa, sir. What is your business at Kinogu, Kinogu, and Harris today?" she asked softly, with a trace of a Cantonese accent. He fidgeted uncomfortably, and then spoke "I'm the new intern here, to join Kinogu Takao and Harris Kyouju as apprentices to their fathers."  
  
"Ah! Now I remember you! Hiwatari Kai, wasn't it?" she gave him an encouraging smile. She clicked away on the mouse, "And. here it is! Kinogu- kacho has an office for you already, but he has asked that you meet him in his office. It's in hallway 3, room 14." "Arigatou gozaimasu." He mumbled, and headed for the aforementioned place.  
  
"Ah, Konnichiwa Kai-san!" the lean old man with grey hair welcomed Kai into his office. Wearing a blue suit and his hair up in a pony-tail, he reminded Kai of the same old man in Hawaiian shirts who had come to all of their championships to cheer the BladeBreakers on, when his work wasn't to busy. "Still working out, I see!" the man proclaimed, thumping Kai's tight abs with a surprisingly strong fist. The teen didn't flinch. "Uh-huh, still very strong. Anyway, I'm very glad for you to be joining our firm, Kai, and I hope you have a good time, though apprentice work can be quite boring and tiring after awhile. If you need anything, just ask Kan Alyssa; she'll hook you up with it."  
  
He paused for a second, trying to decide what to say next, "AH! I just remembered!" he opened a drawer in his filing cabinet. "Here is your information, schedule, meal prices, and all that stuff. Your office is in hallway 1, room 5, and the meeting rooms are on floor 27. Feel free to decorate your office in anyway you see fit, and don't go to porn sites on your computer. Arigatou, and sayonara Kai-san, I'll see you at lunch!" one push, and the blue-haired teen suddenly found himself in the hallway with the door closed in his face. "F-ff. Weird." He walked down the hall.  
  
And now, the little Jap./Eng. Dictionary: Kan-san desu ka? ------- Are you Kan? (That's her last name, and in Japan they say the person's last name first in conversations with acquaintances and strangers) Konnichiwa---------- Hello! Sayonara----------Goodbye Arigatou----------Thank you -kacho---------Manager (so Kinogu-kacho would be like calling him Manager Kinogu) An update will be up within about 2 days! Please review, cuz I won't continue if nobody ever reads my fics, it's too depressing. But isn't that little purple button pretty? Isn't it pretty? Why don't you give it a click.... 


	2. The Lateness

"So soon?" You ask, and all I say to that is: HA! I actually updated, so aren't you happy now? PLEASE REVIEW! You guys, I need to know if people are actually reading this fic, and it's kind of upsetting if I go to all this work and nobody reads it (. So please give me any advice on making my fic better or my summary more interesting if you have suggestions. They will be welcome! ^_^ Here's the 2nd chappie:  
  
"Trying to do well and trying to beat others are 2 different things- Alfie  
Kohn"  
  
Kinogu, Kinogu, and Harris  
  
The Lateness 8:45-9:00 Tokyo Executive Apartment Block  
  
"Mmm-mm.." Tyson stretched out between his luxurious percale sheets, giving his girlfriend a squeeze. "I love you so much Tyson.." she mumbled "Quite a night, wasn't it?" he mumbled in a sultry voice. "Oh, Tyson, you're such a riot!" his brown-haired goddess gave him a playful whap as he looked over at his bedside clock '8:45' blaring in a bold red. "GAHHHHH! I'm gonna be late!" he yowled, leaving the warmth of his sheets and girlfriend and scrambled over to his closet. Quickly choosing a yellow dress shirt and grey pants, he pulled them on, then loped into the washroom where he splashed water on his face and started combing his unruly mane.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily, Tyson's girlfriend pulled on her robe and pulled her hair into a scrunchie. After proceeding to the kitchen, she brewed some coffee, a morning staple for her boyfriend of 4 years. They were very in love, and she had just recently moved into his condo. How she wished that he would just relieve them both of their family problems by popping that question! If they were married, her parents wouldn't be so freaked out about them living together. It was always "It's not right for such a young lady to be living with a man. You both haven't even finished university yet!" or "What if he gets you pregnant? He could just kick you out of his house and you would be forced to live the rest of your life as a waitress because of the disgrace!" She was honestly quite tired with it, and often considered it, but loved Tyson too much to leave him. She didn't like the thought of looking back on her 20's when she was an old granny and regretting her choice. No, leaving Tyson would not be a good thing to do.  
  
Our lovable and clumsy man came out of the bedroom, fully dressed and toting a briefcase so stuffed with paper it was practically half-open. His hair was in a ponytail, and it swished from side to side as he grabbed his coffee in its Thermos cup and jumped into his shoes. He pecked his love on the cheek, and dashed out into the hall. "Sayonara Lily-koi!" he yelled "Sayonara Tyson-koi!" She opened the door a little and watched him scurry to the elevator, leaving paper in his wake and shoelaces akimbo, practically spilling his coffee as he turned sharply into the small moving room as the doors closed. She smiled, and sighed. A typical morning in the Kinogu condo.  
  
Bubyes, 'til next time! And just to let you know, this fic will be lots of short chapters, not a small amount of long chapters. PLEASE REVIEW! P.S: Those weird tags in the other fic were me TRYING to show italics. If anyone knows how to put italics, bold, or underlined in a ficcie, please e-mail me. You can find my address in my writer profile. 


	3. The Annoyance

I'm ba-ack. Hello everybody, it's me Bookie and I've updated my lawyer fic! I'm going to change my username to Confuzzled, so look for my fics under that name.  
  
Mrs. Sumpter: Awww! Thanks so much! And I told you the wrong thing on how to change your review preference. The ticky box is really on the settings page.  
  
i"Adventure is the treasure we discover each morning. Jaques Brel"/i  
  
Kinogu, Kinogu, and Harris The Annoyance 7:15-8:00am Tokyo Executive Apartment Block  
  
Kyouju Harris was a tired man. He was taking his final year of law at night and on weekends, as well as doing freelance computer programming for companies in Tokyo. And now, he was apprenticing at his father's law firm during the day, taking time away from his other job and homework for school, not to mention being forced to wake up at 7:15 in the morning to eat breakfast before taking the subway from his executive condo all the way to the Marble Palace Building.  
  
Finally pulling himself out of bed, he ruffled his auburn hair and wiped the sleep out of his brilliant hazel eyes (YES! I GAVE HIM EYES! I REPEAT! HE NOW HAS EYES!) Kyouju jumped up quickly to his armoire, belaying a sense of rejuvenation, though he was far from it. Last night had been his all time lowest hours of sleep- since high school, anyway. He had spent most of it up, doing a research paper on law in the early 20th century, leaving 3 hours for a restless slumber. He was exhausted, but remembered what his father told him whenever he pleaded to be able to stop doing his computer programming.  
  
"You are a Harris, Kyouju, and Harrises are proud. They do not 'give up' when they are being faced with adversity. They do not plead for mercy. They take it like MEN! And a man, Kyouju, is what I'd like you to be. Not some simpering, pathetic, Daddy's boy who gets his weekly rent and food money from his high and mighty millionaire father, but a strong, polite worker who can make his way through the business world and become like his father!" the man with salt and pepper hair, hazel eyes, and a business suit told him.  
  
"Yes, father." His voice quavered a bit. "Whatever you got out of this talk, just remember these three points: Harrises are proud. Harrises do not give up, and finally, Harrises are strong. So get out there, and make money to pay for the last year of your schooling; I'm not paying for it any longer. And remember Kyouju; remember what I've said. This knowledge is valuable, and should help you on your way to greatness."  
  
Pfff! Greatness! Is that all his father wanted for his son? Not happiness? Love? Health? Kyouju often questioned his feelings for his father. He had never been there when he'd needed him most, a ghost in the shadows of his young life. Every Christmas, the man would give him expensive, posh gifts, but the heart wasn't in them. Most of the time Kyouju couldn't shake the feeling that the gifts were his way of trying to establish a relationship, or at least to make sure that he wouldn't hate his father. Sometimes Kyouju hated his father anyway. Like the time he didn't show up at the career fair at school. There had been a display for his law firm, but instead of him being there to run it and give information to students (like he'd promised), Tyson's Grandpa had been standing there in his blue suit instead, cheerful as ever, but stalling when Kyouju asked him why his father hadn't come.  
  
At least he had Tyson, his friend of 5 years. He was loyal and positive, cheering him up when stress got him down. Kan Alyssa at the law firm was permanently willing to lend a sympathetic ear to his troubles, and of course there was always Kinogu-kacho on a mission to take his lawyers out to a karaoke bar after work. So really, Kyouju's life wasn't all that bad. But not far from it. He sighed, struggling into the elevator with a large briefcase.  
  
Finally on the subway, he scrambled for a seat. The benches looked to be all full, yet no one that he could see was standing up. In the end he plunked his load down next to a strange girl. She ported "ODAIBA HIGH FIELD DAY" in gold lettering on a green form-fitting t-shirt, black baggy pants with a wallet chain, and a blue fleece hoodie was tied around her waist. A totally stuffed forest green backpack sat beside her and a cord came out of it leading to earphones perched on her head. It sounded as though she was listening to some sort of heavy English rock song, but the tired man couldn't make out the words.  
  
There was something oddly familiar about this girl, who didn't really seem like many other teenage girls Kyouju saw in the malls. For one thing, it was school right now, or soon, and she wasn't in uniform. Her midnight blue hair was pulled up in a plain ponytail, unlike the eastern hairstyles of her set, and she held herself oddly, like some sort of woman on a mission. She was sitting there peacefully, eyes closed, bobbing her head along with the music with one leg folded under her and another on the floor, foot tapping to the beat. She seemed like a confident girl with high self- esteem. He continued to stare at her for a bit, until her hand snaked into her backpack and pressed a button. The music stopped and enticing chestnut orbs snapped open, fixing him with a paralyzing glare.  
  
"What's so interesting about that you'd take time to stare?" Her Japanese had a slight accent, as if it wasn't her first language. Kyouju's mouth was dry. "W-well, you look kind of familiar...", he finally said, finding his voice. "Who do I look like?" She asked, interested. "Kind of like a guy that I was on a Beyblade team with a few years ago. You must have heard of us. The Bladebreakers." He replied. Her eyes widened comically.  
  
I shall now leave you with a cliffie and update soon! Review please! 


End file.
